New Trouble at Bayville High
by Bluejayz35
Summary: Some legal stuff forces our favorite Acolytes to attend Bayville High. Chaos ensues. Kiotr, Romy and maybe some Pyro/OC. Minor Jott and Kurmanda. Changed the rating because of language.
1. And so it begins

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except a few ocs. Got it?

**This is my first ever story… so be nice….or else.**

Chapter 1

_Dear Mr. St. John Allerdyce,_

_It has come to the attention that you are here on a student's visa, yet you aren't currently attending school. It is REQUIRED that you enroll in a school by September 12 or the Department of Immigration will be forced to deport you. _

_Department of Immigration (1)_

Pyro's face went white. He did not have good luck with schools . The last time he went to one… the year didn't turn out well. But what really surprised him was he was here on a _student _visa. He couldn't believe old Mags would do that to him. He was getting ready to talk to the old man when he bumped into Piotr.

"Collussus, mate, Immigration is trying to make me go to school!", Pyro cried out as he clenched the paper tightly in his hands.

"Da. I got a letter as well". Piotr held up the letter as proof. He actually couldn't wait to go to school. Maybe he could report Magneto to someone there annd thhey could help him find his family.

"Pyro, Collossus, I am already aware of the concerns about your education. I have enrolled you two and Gambit into the local high school.", Magneto said as he appeared out of nowhere.

"WHAT?!", Remy shouted as he looked up from his place on the couch. "Why do I need to go?!"

"Because I refuse to have any meember of my team arrested for truancy. Besides, it's just a few hours a day for most of the week. If Xavier's students can do it, then we can too.", Magneto said. Everyone knew this was his way of ngiving a pep talk. Compare three lazy mutants to a team of organized ones. Great job, Mags.

"Simone, is, like, everything ok?", Kitty said in her annoying valley girl accent. Simone shook her head. She wished she could tell them what was wrong(3). Oh well. Looks like they'll find out the fun way.

Sorry about the short chapter. Once again it's my first story and it kinda sucks. Review If you have ideas or wanna offer help. You can probably see where this story is going.

I have no Idea how a lettter from Immigration is. I just kinda tried my best

.

Magneto will do this constantly throught my story

Simone, also known as Thirteen, is an oc character I made. She has visions of when something bad will happen but she is mute so it's almost impossible to warn people.


	2. The beginning of the end

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except a few OCs. Got it?

Woot! Second chapter!

Chapter 2

Simone sat in her room, contemplating her recent vision. It was three Acolytes in civilian clothes on the campus of Bayville High. She knew she had to act normal or Jean might read her mind. She was the only telepath in the house without the courtesy to stay out of her head.

Whatever. Simone's roommate Serena (1) swung the door open. "What's eating you, kid?" Serena asked, although she didn't show the slightest bit of concern as she dug through her disaster of a dresser for some stupid shirt that she probably lost months ago.

Simone picked up a tablet and wrote down something real quick. She handed the tablet to Serena, who read the loving words _BITE ME!_ off of it. "Lovely.", she mumbled as she rolled her eyes and went back to searching.

_I won't warn her. After all, it sure as hell will be a lot more entertaining if she finds out on her own._

The Next Day (also known as the Beginning of the End)

The three Acolytes stepped out of Magneto's limo. They weren't used to wearing civilian clothes. It wasn't helping that Pyro was fidgeting uncomfortable because Magneto took away his lighters, matches, and even a flamethrower he attempted to shove into his schoolbag at the last minute. "How does he expect me to get through the day? It's just cruel", Pyro murmured to Piotr as they tried to get to the office while avoiding bumping into the herds of teenagers running to class.

Upon entering the office, they found a girl with long black hair and another girl with short blonde hair that was styled in a very unique way. Principle Kelly opened the door to the office and looked at the girls. He sighed and said "Serena, Tabitha, just go to class. I would try to get you to say you won't attempt to throw rocks through the windows of the teacher's lounge again, but you two aren't going to lie to me."

"What can I say, Bob (2), you know us all too well." the girl with the black hair said as she left the room. The blonde girl behind her laughed.

Principle Kelly then looked at his chart. "Rasputin, Piotr, LaBeau, Remy, and Allerdyce, St. John.", he said in a monotone voice. "Right here, monsieur." Remy said as he secretly prayed he wouldn't have to endure the minding numbing torture that is the public school system. Principle Kelly didn't look up. He just tossed their class schedules at them and left.

Pyro had homeroom with the girl from the office. The one with the black hair. He now clearly recognized her as a member of the X-Men. She was the ones the others had called Nebula. But he couldn't seem to remember her powers. Pyro just forgot about it and prayed this girl wouldn't recognize him as a member of the Acolytes. But when he went to take the seat next to her he saw such a shocked expression on her face that he was almost certain that she did recognize him.

Gambit and Piotr had homeroom together. Also, to Gambit's delight, they had homeroom with Rogue. When he sat next to her, she didn't seem to notice or care who he was. The only thing Rogue was concerned about was roll call. _Please for the love of God PLEASE say my name is Rogue. _Unfortunately, I have a habit of making sure that Rogue can't catch a break in ANY of my stories. So when the old, decrypted teacher got down to the students whose last name begins with "D", he read the first name off the list without a second thought. "Darkholme, Anna Marie"

Rogue groaned and mumbled "here". Mr. Jared was the only teacher in the school who even did roll call and she had to get him for her senior year. But wasn't the biggest of her problems when she realized who was sitting next to her. "Swamp Rat?" she whispered, shocked that a member of Magneto's team was in her class, sitting next to her. "Mornin' **chère", Remy smiled at Rogue as she just sat there shocked. Oh it's going to be fun going home.**

**At the Institute, Rogue went ballistic. "School was the only place I could avoid that crazy Cajun! Now he's there too!" She looked at her friends. Jean, having no classes with the Acolytes, had no idea what Rogue was talking about. Scott was staring intently at Jean because he was so obviously not in love with her. Serena was doodling a picture of both Scott and Jean jumping off a cliff. Kitty was biting her pencil and staring into space. She was thinking about Piotr, because they had gym class together and she thought he looked "so, like, totally hot in his gym uniform". Kurt was writing Kurt and Amanda forever on his notebook. "GUYS!" Rogue screamed in a desperate attempt to get their attention. She was about to leave when she caught sight of Kurt's notebook. "Kurt, did you write Mr. Kurt Sefton?"**

**Kurt smiled. "I thought that her last name was cooler than mine, so I'm taking Amanda's last name when we get married." He kept on smiling like it was perfectly natural as everyone else, made their escape from the uncomfortable situation. **

**So how did you like my second chapter? Review to tell me! I made this chapter slightly longer than the last one. Now time for author's notes!  
/1/another oc. Her code name is Nebula and she has a type of telekinesis. She can redirect energy into force fields and stuff, but she can't move things with her mind. She is also 17, which is 6 years older than Simone.**

**/2/ Serena attempts to show disrespect to Principle Kelly by calling him Bob! She clearly would like detention. **


	3. Oh the chaos

Disclaimer: I don't own anything blah blah blah

Chapter 3

The next day they were having B classes, because in my world, Bayville High operates the way my old middle school did. So, in honor of B classes, Pyro and Remy had their first chemistry class together. Woo fricken hoo. Anyway, Remy was nervous for obvious reasons.

One- I'm writing this story so something terrible is bound to happen to Remy.

Two- Two words. Bunsen. Burner. (is that how you spell it O.o)

Piotr was having his new favorite class. Gym. Since he got over the fact no one believed his family was kidnapped and being held hostage by an evil mutant terrorist, he decided to try to enjoy class and pray no one thought he was insane.

"Like, hey!"

He heard a perky little voice behind him. He turned around and saw a blushing and giggling sophomore girl with a high, brown ponytail. She looked at him and giggled some more. "Don't you, like, remember me?" She managed to say in between giggles.

He didn't at first. Then he remembered there was only one girl who could be so cute, yet annoying at the same time. "Shadowcat?" He guessed quickly. He said it a bit loud so some people turned to look at him. Shadowcat grinned and nodded. "But, like, my real name is ,like, Kitty Pryde."

_Kitty, _Piotr thought. That was a cute name and it suited her. She looked at him expectantly . "My name is Piotr Rasputin.", he said quickly. Kitty giggled. Piotr tried to keep from cringing. Her giggle was pretty annoying. He had no idea how some guys could possibly get used to it. _I'll just try not to make her laugh,_ he thought. Of course throughout their entire conversation Kitty kept on giggling and Piotr could not figure out why.

Chemistry class was going about as well as Remy expected. As soon as Pyro figured out that there was fire involved, his face lit up. At first it was harmless. Just moving the fire around a little. But then a sinister smile came on Pyro's face. Yesterday some jock tried to beat him up, so he used the fire from that guy's burner to burn him. It was little. Remy didn't even believe that anyone thought a mutant was responsible. Unfortunately, once Pyro remembered what it was like to burn things, he made the fire bigger. Then Remy figured someone must have put it together.

Pyro made the fire bigger and bigger. Remy became nervous. He was so nervous that he temporarily lost control of his powers. His hand landed on a notebook and it began to glow. _NO! _He thought, horrified. He quickly took his hand off the notebook and it exploded. "They're both mutants!" Someone yelled out. Remy glared at them. He was so going to get them later. But first things first, he had to get Pyro to get rid of the fire. "St. John," He yelled, "Please put the fire out!"

Pyro was too busy laughing and having a good time to hear him. Then to his dismay, the fire suddenly turned to ice. He turned around and a young boy with brown hair was icing over his precious fire. Pyro growled. He suddenly hated this boy. "I don't believe it! More mutants in our school!", the same kid complained. Remy growled. He left a lot of places because of bigoted jerks like that and he did not plan on Bayville being one of them.

Meanwhile, back at the institute, Simone was lying down in bed when she had the vision. It was of Pyro burning a classroom of some sort. This vision made her more sad than worried. She hadn't been in a classroom in so long. Besides, whatever happened probably already happened. Admittedly her powers were more distressing rather than useful. But she honestly did not give a crap.

"You mutants have caused enough trouble at my school!"

Principle Kelly decided to call every mutant in the school to his office. Honestly, Remy was surprised. He never thought that there were so many. He recognized a few of them from their battle. "But we had nothing to do with that fire in the chemistry lab!" Jean Grey complained. "At least some of us didn't." Rogue muttered under her breath. Kitty then hit her on the arm. "Ow." Rogue winced. Kitty was small but she hit hard. "I don't care! Every single one of you has detention for a month!", Principle Kelly was yelling so loud everyone suspected he might have a heart attack. He then laid his head down on his desk and told everyone to go.

**So what did you think of the new chapter? Review and tell me! This took so long to come up withand It was so frustrating. And it's kinda short. But I hope you guys like it!**


	4. Here comes the drama!

Disclaimer: OF course I own nothing

Chapter 4

"But Professor, can't you, like, convince Principle Kelly to, like not punish us for something that is so not our fault?", Kitty complained when they finally got home after their first detention. It had been okay, not really something to be interested in. But they had a feeling that was about to change. "I'm sorry Kitty.", Professor Xavier explained, "I can't change Principle Kelly's mind. Maybe you should look at this from a different angle. If people can see how well behaved mutants can be, even in detention, then they might feel a little different about us."

"That's not likely to happen. Especially with Pyro and Gambit in detention with us.", Scott said bitterly. He turned to find Simone looking at him strangely. She picked up a pen and wrote on a piece of paper, then handed it to Scott. _How was detention?_ The paper said. "It was okay, but that probably won't be the case tomorrow." Scott answered, still upset. Too upset to realize that Simone probably had another vision. Which she had. About an hour before the older students came home, Simone was overcome with a sudden wave of nausea, the way she always was when she was about to see something terrible. She ran up to her room and passed out on her bed. She saw everyone in detention. Something awful had happened, but she couldn't remember what exactly happened. She could only pray that her vision was wrong or just a dream.

*******************  
Meanwhile, at the Acolyte base, Pyro was grumbling and complaining about detention. "It was the most cruel and unusual torment I have ever experienced!" He announced angrily. "It could have been a lot worst. Your teacher was yelling that she wanted you institutionalized." Piotr said, trying to calm his friend. Remy was already angry and so was Magneto. He didn't want Pyro's complaining to make it worst. "He should have been!" Remy snapped, "He set fire to a classroom!"

Magneto was on the phone. He had to bribe all the board members he could to keep Remy, Pyro and Piotr in school. He wasn't too happy that they were missing training for detention, but that's better than half his team getting deported.

"I say that it wasn't my fault! I have bad luck and I was only trying to express myself!", Pyro kept making excuses, which only made Remy angrier. He was sick of Pyro not taking responsibility for anything and of always needing a babysitter. Because of Pyro, the X-Men had gotten detention as well, which meant Rogue wouldn't even talk to Remy. And the girl Piotr had been talking to had become angry she had to miss out on being on the decorating committee for an upcoming dance because she had detention. But he didn't say so. He wasn't going to say anything he just went into his room, and fell asleep, thinking life would be so much easier if he had joined the X-Men.

****************  
The next day at school, Remy made an attempt to talk to Rogue. In homeroom, he sat next to her."Chere, I'm real sorry about what Pyro did. He was being a real idiot and I-" Remy started, but Rogue interrupted him. "It's ok, Swamp Rat. Ah know you can't control him and it wasn't you who set the chemistry lab on fire." Remy was shocked. Even before, he did not expect Rogue to be nice to him. He wondered, what was her angle with this? Why was she messing with his head? Oh the questions that haunted him.

************

In Pyro's homeroom, he was starting to regret what he had done. Kids sat far away from him, but some would throw things at him when they passed by him. The only other mutant in his class, Serena, had sat on the other side of the room. Yesterday morning, she had at least talked to him a little, but today she wanted nothing to do with him. And he didn't blame her. He felt like a real idiot having done that to the classroom. It was just like what happened at his old school in Austrailia.

/_FLASHBLACK TIME/_

_15-year-old St. John Allerdyce sat in his seat angry. Students wouldn't stop picking on him because his name was strange. He hated it. His teacher had lit a candle in the room, to make it smell better. He looked at the candle. He felt like he was focusing his anger on the candle. The flame began to mave in a strange fashion. Before he knew it, it became larger and large. The students screamed. St. John sat there as the room became engulfed in flames. But the flames didn't touch him. People were running out the room and kids were yelling and crying .He felt safe. The flames made him feel safer as he burned his school to the ground._

_/END OF FLASHBACK/_

No one had been hurt in the fire, fortunately, but he had left the school and hadn't been to one for two years, until he was unconstitutionally forced.

*********

Piotr's gym class didn't go the way Pyro and Remy's homeroom classes had went. Rather than not talk to him or acting strange, Kitty was talking to him nonstop, just like she did yesterday. Piotr had kinda wished that she would stop talking. Kitty was cute and all, but Piotr felt she needed to be quieter.

*********

Later, during detention, Principle Kelly stood outside the door, watching the mutants through the window. He felt himself growing angry just looking at them. They pretended they could come to school and just be normal but they couldn't. They were monsters. Freaks. They didn't deserve to live in his town, much less attend his school. He hit his hand against the wall. It made a loud noise and everyone in the classroom looked up. Principle Kelly ducked under the door and made his escape.

In the classroom, Rogue had sat next to Remy and was making light conversation. She put her hand on his soldier as she laughed at a joke he made. Remy thought this was strange. Someone with Rogue's experiences would be a bit more hesitant with touching people , even if they were covered. For the rest of the detention, he studied her and started to wonder, was this really Rogue?

*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+

**Yay! Chapter four is over and done, but with questions unanswered. What was the horrible thing that Simone saw in her vision? What happened to Rogue? Where is the promised Jott and Kurmanda? Answers will be in the next chapter! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	5. Kidnapped!

Rogue was studying alone the previous night. She had the strangest feeling there was someone behind her, but every time she checked, there would be no one there. _I'm just paranoid_, she thought as she turned back, trying to focus on her history textbook. Then she heard a knock on the door. "Rogue, like let me in!" Kitty whined through the door. _Well so much for studying, _Rogue mused as she made her way over to the door. When she opened it, Kitty just stood there, grinning. "Well, aren't you coming in? What on earth are you waiting for?" Rogue asked, right before Kitty punched her in the stomach. Hard. Rogue collapsed on the floor, holding her stomach in pain. Kitty then turned into a girl with blonde hair that looked pretty familiar. "Payback." The girl said in an accent that sounded a lot like Rogue's. She leaned over and injected something into Rouge's neck and Rogue passed out.

When she came to, Rogue found herself tied up in a foul smelling. She cringed as she felt a rat run over her foot. _Where am I? Who was that girl? _Rogue wondered as she tried unsuccessfully to untie herself. "HELP!" She yelled. But, of course there was no one there to hear her.

)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*

Meanwhile, upstairs from the basement, Carrie Robbins couldn't help but grin as she thought about how her captive must be awake by now. How Anna Marie was suffering in the dark and dirty basement. _Of course, that freak has done worse to my family… _She thought bitterly as she blew a wisp of blond hair out of her face. "Sis, is everything okay? I heard something coming from the basement?" Her brother, Cody asked as he came into the living room and turned on the television. "It's probably just rats." Carrie said innocently. She knew that Cody wasn't really worried. He never worried about anything. Carrie left and went to her room. She looked in the mirror and transformed into Anna Marie. Ever since she got her powers she had been planning this. But she still couldn't get over the fact that she had to turn into a goth. She hated goths, especially since Anna had gotten herself exposed as a mutant freak on television. The moment that report went on in Mississippi, Cody and Carrie had been bullied at school constantly. "Mutant lovers!" people had called them, just because Cody had a crush on Anna for a week. After she moved, he got over it and went back to dating cheerleaders, but everyone remembered when they saw her on the news. Carrie had been presumed guilty by association. Her family had to move to a town near Bayville so they could get away from it all. Then Carrie's powers manifested. Her dad left, saying how he couldn't handle having a freak for a daughter. She felt like crying just thinking about it. But the only thing that mattered now was ruining Anna's life, just like she had ruined hers.

)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)**)*)**)

The next morning, Rogue guessed it must have been early when the blonde girl came down to the basement. "Hey Anna." She said coldly. "Who are you?! Untie me!" Rogue yelled, unable to keep calm the way she had planned. "You mean you don't recognize me, Annie? I'm hurt." The girl let out a laugh. A familiar laugh. Then it dawned on Rogue. "Carrietta? ", Rogue whispered, suddenly recognizing Cody's little sister. Back in Mississippi, Carrie Robbins was a bit of a weirdo. She always had her head in a book and in class she was such a kiss ass. Rogue couldn't believe the scrawny little girl had the strength to hit that hard. "Ding ding ding! Look who's finally catching on." Carrie smiled. "Why would you do this to me?" Rogue asked. "BECAUSE YOU RUINED MY LIFE!" Carrie screamed, losing control of the anger she had been keeping bottled up. Then she calmed down a bit and morphed into Rogue. "And now I'm going to ruin yours." She grinned a crooked grin and ran upstairs.

)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)

Kitty Pryde did not go to her room last night. That was what Gambit discovered when he was asking around, still wondering what had been making Rogue act so strange. He had also come to the realization that no one had remembered seeing her after she went to bed until she showed up at school the next morning. This wasn't uncommon, for Kitty had often sat downstairs studying or watching romantic comedies. She had asked Rogue if she wanted to join her, but Rogue had kindly ignored her and ran upstairs. Kitty had ended up passing out on the couch and therefore, no one had seen Rogue for another 10 hours. Of course, Gambit could be paranoid. He always thought the worst. After all, Rogue probably touched his shoulder because she was becoming more comfortable with her powers. Everything was fine.

Too hyper for sugar: You were partially right. Rogue was kidnapped, but just not by Mystique.

**Finally. I've been waiting to write this chapter for a week, but I had to wait until Friday. Well please review. Oh and I'm gonna try to post pictures of what Serena and Simone and maybe Carrie are supposed to look like on my DA account if anyone's interested. I'll try to keep Simone and Serena in the story, but it's becoming hard with the whole Rogue kidnapped thing. **


	6. Too much drama

Disclaimer: Y'all know what this is gonna say, right?

Chapter 6

Carrie/Rogue began to feel her plan was working. Even though the guy from earlier was currently avoiding her, she didn't feel it mattered. She hummed as she skipped through the halls. Several students turned to stare. It was not a sight you saw everyday.

&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&

Kitty swerved to avoid Rogue, whom she suspected may be on drugs. She didn't really give a crap. Which was odd for Kitty, who was normally always wondering about everyone else's business. Especially Rogue's because Kitty had this strange idea that they were best friends. You see, in Kitty's world, Rogue was her best friend, Piotr was her new quiet but hunky boyfriend (which he probably would like to be if she wasn't so goddamn irritating.) Gee, I wonder who's really on drugs here?

&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&(warning: may contain Cody/Rogue moments. Depends on how you see it.)

The real Rogue sat in the Robbins' basement, still tied up. She had gotten tired of yelling for help and began to think about why architects make basements sound-proof anyway. How could they not foresee this coming? Shame on them.

"Where the hell is that blanket?" Rogue was startled when she heard a male voice that sounded familiar. She tensed up as she saw Cody descend the stairs that led to the basement. "CODY!" she cried out when she saw him. "Anna?" Cody gasped as he ran over. He untied Rogue. "What happened?" he asked. Rogue looked at him angrily. "YOUR NUTTY SISTER TIED ME UP! THAT'S WHAT HAPPENED!" she hollered. "Nice to see you too", Cody grumbled. He had pretty much gotten over Rogue since she nearly put him in a coma. He knew it wasn't her fault, but it was hard for him to see it that way. He just didn't like her anymore. But what was important right now was what Carrie had done. Ever since Carrie's powers manifested, Cody could sense his little sister's sanity slipping away. Eventually his family had to move and their dad left them because Carrie had become so crazy. That had sent her over the deep end. He never imagined she would do something like this. Nobody could have.

&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&

At the mansion, Logan pulled up in the driveway on his motorcycle. He smelled something unfamiliar. A shapeshifter. Mystique? No, if it was Mystique he wouldn't be able to smell her. But it was really bothering him. When he went into the mansion he tried to trace it. Towards the living room. Amara, Bobby and Rogue were watching television. He smelled Amara and Bobby, not Rogue. "Hi, Logan.", Bobby looked up at him. "Amara, Bobby, leave. I need to speak with, um, Rogue." Logan had to hold himself back from attacking the intruder. "But-" Logan interrupted Amara. "Now." He growled. Amara and Bobby went upstairs. Logan waited until they were both upstairs before facing the intruder. "You're not Rogue." He growled as he brought out his claws. The imposter look at him, stunned for a moment, then laughed. She turned into a blonde girl. "I guess you're right. You're Wolverine, right? You were on the news." She laughed again. It sounded more despicable than the first time. "LOOK I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING HERE, BUT YOU BETTER GET OUT NOW!" He yelled, losing his temper. "Of course. I'm Anna has gotten out by now. Later." She walked out the door, then turned into a bird and flew away. Logan took a second to think about this. Who was Anna? Then he realized. It was Rogue.

*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&  
**This isn't my best chapter yet. It was a bit too serious for what I originally had in mind, but this story is pretty much writing itself. The whole Kitty's world bit was to incorporate some Kiotr into the chapter. It's become all about Rogue. Damn. Reviews please!**


	7. Return to normal maybe

Disclaimer: Blah. I don't own anything, otherwise I'd be RICH!!!!

Chapter 7

Logan had to be sure about something before he set out to find where that crazy bitch stashed Rogue. He went upstairs and knocked on one of the doors. Serena answered. "Is Simone in there?" Logan asked. "Uh, yeah. She's sleeping though." Serena said gesturing to Simone's side of the room. "Wake her up. It's important." Serena walked across the room and woke up Simone. The young girl got out of bed and stumbled to the door. She looked up at Logan. She glared at him, upset her sleep had been interrupted. "You… you didn't have a vision about Rogue, did you?" Logan asked. He knew if she had, then something terrible happened to Rogue. Simone shook her head. then she quickly shut the door and went back to bed.

&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*

Meanwhile, Carrie was pondering over what she was going to do next. Now that she had made that stupid comment to Logan, he'd be looking for Rogue. It was only a matter of time before this investigation led to them finding her, especially since Rogue knew Carrie was the one who kidnapped her. Because Carrie wasn't careful. Damn.

&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*

At the Acolyte base, despite trying to convince himself that everything was okay, Remy was worrying about Rogue again. He didn't know why he cared so much anyway. He flirted with lots of girls. But he still cared about Rogue a lot. Anyway, he was worried. Rogue had this weird little habit of getting kidnapped. It was a bit unnerving. Besides, even if she was, what could he do about it?

&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*

Cody had volunteered to drive Rogue back to the Xavier Institute. It was the least he could do, considering his sister assaulted and kidnapped her. The car ride was uncomfortably silent. He tried putting on the radio but that made it worse. Cody eventually gave up and just silently drove. It wasn't hard to find the institute. It had the most anti- mutant graffiti in all of Bayville. He pulled up the driveway and before Rogue got out the car, Cody said, "Please, Anna, forgive Carrie. She just has problems. She didn't know what she was doing." Rogue looked away and mumbled something like "uh huh". She just wanted to go inside.

When she knocked on the door, she was greeted by Logan who snarled at her for a second, then realized who she was. "I thought you were kidnapped!" Logan exclaimed. "No, it was just a misunderstanding", Rogue murmured, then hurried past Logan to get to her room.

&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*

**Yay! Chapter 7 is short but done! I don't know what to do with the next chapter. Some ideas would be very welcome. I might have Carrie return in a later chapter, but I don't know. Review please!**


	8. Forget normal It just gets weirder!

Disclaimer: Don't own anything. Bleh

Chapter 8

"Rogue!"

"…go away Kitty" Rogue groaned as she buried her face in her pillow, once again trying to go to sleep. Being kidnapped by a crazy person can be really exhausting.

"But, like, Guess what!"

"What?" Rogue mumbled, if for no other reason than to shut Kitty up.

"They are, like, going to have a dance!"

"So mutants probably will be banned. Even if we didn't have detention, nobody has forgotten the Sadie Hawkins dance." Rogue said, hoping that Kitty would go away now.

She was wrong. Kitty's face fell and she looked like she was about to cry. _Oh god, please don't cry _Rogue begged in her thoughts. She didn't particularly like Kitty, but she hated seeing people cry.

"Well, if you started a petition or something, they might let you go…" Rogue offered in order to cheer her roommate up. Kitty's face brightened. "Thanks Rogue! I'll go do that now!" Kitty squealed as she skipped out the room.

"I hate my life" Rogue said as she tried to go back to sleep.

&*&*&*&*&*

"Hey Piotr!" Kitty yelled, seeing her "boyfriend" in the hall. Piotr had a grim look on his face as the bubbly brunette skipped toward him. He thought that he would eventually get used to her, but since ever since Kitty got the idea that he was her new boyfriend, she got even more annoying. Piotr just tried to focus on the fact that his "girlfriend" was at least pretty.

"Piotr, would you, like, sign this petition thingy so that mutants can, like, go to the dance?" Kitty asked, blushing a little. Piotr just nodded and signed the petition. Kitty smiled and thanked him, then skipped away.

It wasn't until later that he realized, if mutants could go to the dance, then he would have to take Kitty. Crap.

&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*

Pyro had become used to Serena ignoring him. It wasn't that bad, even when she glared at him when he asked her about something. Besides he didn't want her madder at him because he wasn't sure that being at school would stop her from beating the crap out of him. But when she approached him after class, he didn't know what to expect.

"Um, I'm sorry for being so mean." She said, not looking him in the eye. Her face was red. She wasn't used to apologizing to people. That's why she only has like two friends.

"That's okay." Pyro said quickly, wanting to escape the uncomfortable situation. He didn't understand why she was apologizing. He should know better than to use his powers in public.

"Great. I'll see you around." She smiled a little and ran off in the other direction. This was a very strange person indeed.

&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*

"ROGUE!"

"I'm awake!" Rogue cried after hearing Kitty's sharp voice ring in her ears. Kitty rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"No! I got enough signatures and now mutants can go to the dance!" Kitty grinned, She was lucky not everyone in the school were mutant hating bigots.

"That's great. Goodbye." Rogue said as she began to drift off back to sleep.

"Rogue, are you going to go with Gambit?" Kitty asked, not wanting Rogue to go to sleep. Well, Rogue was wide awake now.

"Kitty, let me explain something to you. If you say that again, or suggest something that would involve me going on a date with that Swamp Rat, then I will throw you out a window. Do you understand?"

Kitty gulped. "Yes." She said right before she scooted far away from Rogue. She liked happy Rogue better.

**Ok, Chapter 8 is DONE! It was a real bitch to do though, so don't complain about it being short or stupid. And someone suggested I have Carrie kidnap Gambit, which is a good idea, but I'm gonna save that for later. So review please! Oh and sorry about my stupid Pyro/OC moment. I'm not good with romance stuff and I'm still trying to be real careful about what I write when it comes to Ocs.**


	9. Hopes raised and dashed

Disclaimer: Did I say I owned any Marvel characters, including the X-Men? So why do I need to put this up?

_So you don't get sued!_

GET BACK IN THE STORY!

Warning: This part of the chapter won't make any sense until I finish my Nebula and Shimmer story, but if you want to know something, then tell me.

*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*

Serena went in her room, and passed out on her bed. About an hour later, she awoke, with a splitting headache. "Jesus Christ, Ariana, tell me you didn't." She said aloud

_Ah, but I did. _

_How dare you! You took over my body while I was asleep and didn't let me wake up all day!_

_You should be glad. I practically aced your French test today._

_I DON'T TAKE FRENCH!_

_Oops…_

_What else did you do?_

_Well I talked to Tabitha and we planted a bomb in Taryn's locker, I threw a paper ball at Scott, and I apologized to Pyro because you were being such a bitch to him. _

_YOU DID WHAT?!__It's not my fault that you didn't want to apologize yourself. _

_I had nothing to apologize for. He's the one who was a part of Magneto's team. He's the one who burned down the chemistry room and he's the one who got every mutant in the school detention!_

_You're the one who can't forgive. _

Serena sighed and buried her face in her hands. She hated her life.

&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*

"Mornin chere."

"Go away Swamp Rat."

Remy grinned. He had figured he must have been paranoid before, especially when Rogue showed up at school and basically acted, err, normal. Well you know, what counts for normal among Xavier's students. Which wasn't much.

So, upon discovering that Rogue was in fact, not currently in danger, Remy decided to put himself in further danger by flirting with her. And of course, Rogue was unamused. Especially when he asked her to the dance.

"You know Roguey, a lot of girls would be ecstatic if Remy asked them to the dance."

"Yeah. Your such a catch." Rogue rolled her eyes and turned away. She avoided Remy for the rest of the day. She didn't want to tell him about how she thought she was bad luck at dances.

*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&

Piotr spent two classes after gym, trying to figure out how to get out of going to the dance with Kitty, without hurting her feelings or lying to her. He came to the conclusion that Magneto would need to send them on a mission, or better yet, forbid them from going to a school dance with his enemy's students.

Piotr went back to the base at the end of the day with his fingers crossed. But Magneto wasn't there. _Damn it old man! When you could actually do some good for me! _he thought. The only person who was home was Pyro, who was sitting on the floor playing with his lighter. "Where's Magneto at?" Piotr asked.

Pyro shrugged. "He probably took off somewhere. But he left my Zippo!" Pyro held up his silver lighter and caressed it lovingly.

Piotr quickly backed out of the room. He would have to take that from Pyro tomorrow to make sure he didn't burn down another classroom.

&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&

Yay! Chapter 9 is over and done with! It's a weekend so I'm going to update all my stories, which has become more difficult because I had to switch from Microsoft Word 2007 to an older version that doesn't have word count, so I don't know how long or short these chapters are. Review please!


	10. Shopping Chaos The Girls

Disclaimer: I'm broke. I don't own cannon X-Men Evolution characters.

**Chapter 10**

**Shopping Chaos- The Girls**

Serena was looking through her things for that same shirt she was looking for a few weeks ago when she heard giggling. She looked around her room, but it couldn't have been Simone because

1. Simone couldn't talk.

2. She was downstairs in the library.

So Serena could only assume the annoying giggling was coming from inside her head. The source? Ariana.

_You know I'm starting to feel a little annoyed by your habit of interrupting my life._

**What life?**

_Point taken. Now what the hell are you giggling about._

**Nothing *giggle* it's just you didn't correct my "mistake" from the other day.**

_What are you talking about?_

**After I made you apologize to Pyro, you didn't start being mean to him again.**

_What do you want him to think I was bipolar or something?_

**Why do you care what he thinks?**

…_I'm gonna kill you, I swear._

**I'm part of you, so you would have to die for me to die.**

"Oh boy, a bonus." Serena said out loud. She heard a throat clearing behind her and saw Rogue standing in her doorway. Serena's face turned red, embarrassed that someone had heard her actually talking to Ariana. "Something you need?" She asked, hoping Rogue didn't know who she had been talking to.

"Kitty is forcing all the girls to go shopping with her for the dance." Rogue said. She hadn't mentioned anything about Serena being crazy, but that didn't mean anything.

"All the girls?"

"Well, Jean, Amara, me and you."

"Lucky us."

"Pretty much. Jean wants everyone to hurry up or she'll let Kitty drive us to the mall."

That statement forced Serena to get up and leave quickly, despite the fact she had no plans to go to the dance. She suspected Rogue didn't want to go either, but no one could avoid doing something when Kitty would make a puppy dog face. Or when she started threatening people with her cupcakes of doom. They were the ultimate weapons of mass destruction.

&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*

After about half an hour of complaining from the backseat where Rogue, Serena and Amara were seated, Jean had safely brought all five girls to the mall. Kitty squealed excitedly, excited for a shopping trip with her "friends". Of course, once again, we find Kitty in her own messed up world.

Rogue tried to sneak into Hot Topic, before Jean used telekinesis to stop her. Rogue mumbled something not meant for the ears of small child. She was hoping that even though she wasn't planning on going to the dance, she could find something cool. But Kitty chose to go in some store that exclusively sold dresses for dances and stuff.

"Like, you should try this on!"

"That would, like, be so totally, like, perfect for you?"

"Does this, like, make me look, like, fat?"

Kitty's constant likes were driving everyone crazy. She had tried on every dress in there before she found a pink dress spaghetti strapped one. She said it was one of a kind and perfect, despite the fact that Rogue had observed ten girls purchasing the same dress before Kitty had even discovered it.

Next Kitty had to try to get her friends to buy dresses. Jean picked out a blue one because she was going with Scott and Amara had a red one because she was going with Bobby. When she told people this, she grinned because of how shocked they were. Everyone had expected her to go with Sam. I would elaborate more on this, but I don't like Amara all that much.

Kitty had been having success with getting her friends to pick out dresses, until she had tried to get Rogue and Serena to pick out dresses. "No way in hell." Rogue said politely. Serena nodded in agreement and together they made an unbreakable wall against Kitty and her girly dresses. Unfortunately, just like with real walls, Kitty phased through their metaphorical barrier.

Rogue grumbled as she put on a black dress. It was the only one that looked okay to her. It was long sleeved with a v neck. She stared at herself in the mirror for two seconds before grabbing some cheap jewelry to go with it. She bought it and figured if she didn't wear it to the dance (which she didn't plan to) at least she could wear it somewhere else.

Serena still refused to pick out a dress. Kitty became frustrated and grabbed random dresses of the rack. She put them in Serena's arms and practically shoved her into a dressing room. Serena stood there for a minute, in shock how a girl who couldn't have weighed any more than 90 pounds had done that. Of course her thoughts were interrupted by Kitty's yelling. "TRY SOMETHING ON RIGHT NOW OR FACE THE DOOM OF MY COOKING!" Damn be the day Kitty discovered that she could use her cookies as a weapon. Serena dug threw the pile till she found something. It was a light purple dress and it looked okay. She didn't bother trying it on, but it wasn't too much money. She bought it just to satisfy Kitty.

&*&*&*&*&*&*&*

As the girls were walking out of the store, they heard a voice call. "Well, if it isn't Kitty Pryde and her friends."

Every one of the girls had a grim look on their faces as they turned around. It was Helen, Lance's new girlfriend, Lance was not with her at the moment, so she decided to pick on Lance's ex, Kitty. Kitty turned to face her. Helen had looked a lot like Kitty, so people had figured that was the only reason that Lance would even go out with her. She was a super bitch. Before she dated Lance, she used to be nice and shy. Now she flaunted it in Kitty's face.

Surprisingly, Kitty smiled at the girl. She walked over to her and said, "You can have Lance. I don't care. I'm dating this new guy. His name is Peter and he's from Russia. He's sweet and has these big muscles and totally in LOVE with me."

Jean had to stop herself from laughing when Kitty said that. She had read Piotr's miserable thoughts when he was with Kitty. He wasn't exactly in love with her.

Helen's face fell when Kitty sad that. She could no longer hold Lance over Kitty's head, because Kitty had a hot Russian boyfriend. And what did she have? A dude with a mullet. A MULLET! Then Helen got an evil idea. A marvelously evil idea. She smiled like the Grinch and walked away.

&*&*&*&*&*&*&

After getting home, Serena collapsed on her bed. Her roommate was taking a Danger Room session, so Serena was alone with her thoughts. Which wasn't at all a good thing.

**Going to the dance.**

_No._

**You should go with Pyro.**

_You should shut the fuck up. _

**I'm just stating facts.**

_Don't try to set me up with a guy. Remember when you did that around the fourth of July?_

**That was fun.**

_THAT WAS A NIGHTMARE! I STILL HAVE BAD DREAMS ABOUT IT! THERE WERE WATERMELONS EVERYWHERE!_

After Serena's outburst, Ariana had become quiet, so Serena slowly drifted off to sleep.

&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&

**Wow, um, this chapter sucks. Oh and technically, Helen isn't an oc. I read on a website that in the comics, Avalanche was supposed to have a wife named Helen. I was gonna do a catfight in this chapter, but I'll save that for the dance. Reviews are needed to keep me writing. **

**Next up: The boys go shopping. Something that will prove to be highly entertaining to both write and read about.**


	11. Shopping Chaos The Boys

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

**Chapter 11**

**Shopping Chaos- The Boys**

After the girls got back from their forced shopping trip, Jean had wanted to talk to Scott. Scott was worried, because he knew that she was going to show him her dress and he would have to comment on it and he had to think of the perfect answer to keep her from telekinetically tearing him apart. When he went into her room, he decided to just tell her it was beautiful and pick a random detail of the dress and say that was his favorite part. It was genius.

"Scott, what are you wearing to the dance?" Jean asked instead. This threw Scott off guard. "I don't know." He answered blankly. Wrong answer.

"What do you mean you don't know? Is this dance so unimportant to you that you don't even

have something to wear? Is that how you see this relationship? ANSWER ME!"

Scott briefly considered asking Jean if it was "that time", but decided he liked living. He then thought of an answer that would hopefully satisfy Satan- I mean Jean. "This dance is very important to me, as is every moment of our wonderful relationship. I just haven't had time to go shopping for something to wear yet."

"So why don't you go now? The other girls and I had to suffer through a shopping trip with Kitty, so why don't you and some of the guys go shopping for clothes for the dance?"

It was a horrible idea, but somehow, Scott found himself driving to the mall with Kurt, Ray and Bobby. "Crap", he muttered under his breath.

*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*

Piotr had just got a call from Kitty, who described in vivid detail the dress that she had bought for the dance. He pretty much tuned out during the entire conversation, but did pick up the last question. "So, Peter, what are you wearing to the dance?"

He ignored his instinct to correct her terrible pronunciation of his name, and said, "I dunno."

Silence.

"Well why don't you go, like, shopping or something? Jean had just sent Scott out with, like, Bobby, Kurt and, like, Ray. I still can't believe Bobby is going with Amara, though. I always thought he was perfect for Jubes and she was perfect for Sam, but I guess you never, like, know a person."

Piotr had no idea who in God's name she was talking about. But he wanted to get her off the phone. "Okay. Remy, St. John, and I will probably, uh, go buy some clothes."

Bad idea. "Ooh, is Remy going with Rogue? That would be so cute if he was, because they are, like, so obviously crazy about each other. Rogue talks about him all the time. Okay, she curses him out, but still."

"Right. Okay, Katya. Goodbye." Piotr quickly hung up the phone and hurried out the house with his teammates, before Kitty had a chance to call back.

*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*

"Kurt, why do you even need a suit? Professor Xavier could just reprogram your holowatch."

"Kurt, you can't even wear it!"

"Why not?!

"BECAUSE YOU HAVE A TAIL!"

Several customers turned around and shot Scott strange looks after his last remark. His face turned red as he heard someone say he must be on drugs. Scott just turned back to Kurt, who was now putting the suit back. The boys left the store in embarrassment. This was not a good way to start off a shopping trip.

*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*

Meanwhile, it had only taken the Acolytes a matter of minutes to grab some suits to wear to the dance, and, unlike the X-Men, they managed to do it without making fools out of themselves.

"St. John, why did you get a suit? You found a femme to take to the dance?" Remy asked while they took a second to eat in the food court before going back home.

Pyro's face turned a little red. "No, I just figured I could burn it."

"Sure. Well at least your not as pathetic as Piotr here. He's going to be held hostage by a chick half his size."

"Shut up, Remy." Piotr grumbled. Ever since Remy found out Piotr was "dating" Kitty, he had been making jokes about it nonstop.

Remy quieted down and finished eating. Then they heard a voice behind them.

"Look, it's Magneto's new team."

They turned around to see Bobby pointing at them. The X-Men had finally managed to buy some suits without completely humiliating themselves. Mostly because Ray and Bobby had told Scott and Kurt to stop talking. This made the trip so much easier.

Since the X-Men know better than to attack people in the middle of a mall, Scott decided to try being nice, like the Professor had told him countless times before. He walked over to the Acolyte's table. "Uh, hi."

The silence that followed was as uncomfortable as a closing argument in a small claims court (thank you Analogy Generator).

After a few moments of this incredibly unbearable silence, Pyro cleared his throat. "Hello, mate."

"You guys bought stuff for the dance?"

"Yeah."

"Fun."

"Yeah."

"Well, I'll see you guys at school or something."

"Okay."

Scott left, wondering if that counted as making a real effort. Probably not, but who the hell cares? He left with the others and they all went home.

***&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&***

**God the ending to this chapter sucks. I didn't plan on updating any stories because of Halloween being yesterday and all, but I found some free time. My other stories won't be updated until probably next weekend, though, because I accidentally deleted the unfinished chapter for A Shocking Discovery. Whoops. Anyways, reviews are welcome and appreciated. Oh, and just to warn you, I'm going to beat this dance thing to death, so be prepared!**


	12. Thursdays are EVIL!

Disclaimer: I'm broke and don't own any X-Men characters.

**Chapter 12**

**Thursdays are EVIL!**

Kitty pranced around the mansion as soon as she got up that morning. She sang in an irritating voice, "The dance is tomorrow! The dance is tomorrow!"

She continued to due so until Rogue screamed at the top of her lungs, "IF YOU DON'T SHUT THE FU-"

"ROGUE!" Jean interrupted. The younger students had not left for school yet and Jean had this idea that they should not be exposed to bad language, despite the fact they probably knew more swears than she did.

On the way to school, Kitty sat in the car and hummed, once again stuck in her own little world. Every now and then, she latched herself on to Rogue's arm and announced that they were bestest friends forever. Rogue would punch her. When they finally got to school, Rogue hopped out of the car and ran far away from Kitty before she could announce their imaginary friendship to everyone at school.

She wasn't looking where she was going and ran smack into a wall. Rogue fell to the ground and muttered a few curses under her breath at whoever decided a wall should be there. Then she heard a familiar Cajun voice. _Oh lord, _She thought as she looked up, but then realized that Remy was talking to some other girl. Rogue then blessed the people who decided a wall should be there and hid behind it, watching Remy and the girl flirt. _Wait, what do I care? _She thought but did not move. She watched the girl toss her hair back and laugh at something Remy had said. Slut. _Wait, why do I think she's a slut? I don't care about that Swamp Rat? _It took all her will but Rogue had managed to leave her hiding place and go to class, despite the fact she was practically in tears when she got there.

*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*

Remy felt strange talking to the blonde girl. She had asked him for directions, despite the fact that he had only been at school a few weeks and there were plenty of other students around who probably help her. After he had explained that he didn't know, she still tried to keep a conversation going. It really bored him. The way she obviously flirted, laughing when he didn't say something particularly funny, tossing her hair back and smiling. Normally Remy would have gladly flirted back, but for some reason he didn't want to. All he wanted to do was go inside and see if Rogue is talking to him today or not. It's really been confusing lately. He suddenly felt relief when the first bell rang and he said a quick goodbye and left. The girl seemed disappointed, but left also, having no trouble finding where she was supposed to be.

Remy hurried to class and noticed that, once again, the seat next to Rogue was empty. He grinned and sat next to her.

"Mornin chere"

"Swamp Rat."

Well it wasn't exactly a hello, but it was a start.

"You changed your mind about going to de dance wit Remy yet?"

"No. Besides ah figured you probably already asked another girl." There was a tone of hurt in her voice as she said it, even though she tried to her best to sound uncaring. She didn't even know why she felt hurt. It's not like she gave a crap who the Swamp Rat was going with.

"Aw, chere, your de only femme Remy wants to take."

"Whatever." She said, this time disguising any emotion perfectly. She actually thought what he said sounded a little sweet, like he actually meant it, but of course, she would never say so.

"C'mon chere. Why won't you go?"

Rogue stayed quiet. She didn't want to have to explain it to him. "You know what Swamp Rat? Just mind yer own business!" She snapped, surprised by the coldness in her voice. She hadn't meant for it to come out that mean.

Remy was obviously surprised as well, because he just turned around and stayed quiet until the bell to change classes rang.

*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&

Pyro had not talked much to Serena since that weird day when she apologized for something that wasn't even her fault. They occasionally said hi and once he asked her what the homework for some class was, but other than that it had become routine for them to act like the other didn't even exist. Since the whole burning down a classroom incident, things seemed to have quieted down. In fact, other than the after school detentions, nobody would have even remembered the fire. But he still felt guilty about once again letting his powers get the better of him.

Sometimes he didn't know why he even bothered coming to school. Why bother chasing after a 17 year old when you have all those murderers and drug dealers out there? Well there was the whole working for an evil mutant thing, but the government didn't know that. In fact, by the time the mutants were exposed, the Acolytes had been long gone, so if Pyro and Remy hadn't used their powers in school, noone would have pegged them as mutants. This seemed miraculous, considering Remy has frickin RED EYES! But that was another matter.

He hadn't realized class had begun while he was absorbed in his own thoughts. He probably would have never realized it If he hadn't felt someone poking his arm. He looked up and saw Serena holding a paper. "Take this." She handed him the paper, sounding agitated.

"What's got you so upset?"

Serena shot him a quick glare, which meant she clearly wasn't in the mood for making conversation. "Nothing." She said, obviously lying, but Pyro decided it wasn't a good idea to keep talking about it.

*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&

Piotr had felt guilty about skipping gym class, but it was all necessary to avoid discussing dance attire with Kitty. He hid on the other side of the campus and found Remy also sitting there.

"Remy, did you skip class?"

Remy glared at him, looking offended as he dug a pack of cigarettes out of his pocket. "No. I ended up dropping my French class so I have this period free now."

"Why were you taking French?"

"Because I thought it would be an easy A, alright?" Remy snapped as he searched through his schoolbag, hoping to find one of Pyro's confiscated lighters. "So why are you out here? I tawt you had gym with yer girlfriend dis period."

"Well, I skipped class so I could hide from her."

Remy briefly laughed, but quickly frowned again when he discovered that he could not find a lighter. He muttered a few French curses before stuffing the cigarettes in his schoolbag and tossing the whole thing aside.

"I thought you quit."

"I had a rough mornin."

"Want to talk about it?"

"Non."

Piotr stayed quiet, hoping that the next bell would ring soon. It seemed as though he and Remy had sat in silence for hours until the bell rang and both hopped up to go to class.

*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*

Luckily, Rogue had managed to catch Remy in the halls before he could get to class. He looked at her curiously, pondering the reason for this. "Remy, Ah'm real sorry Ah snapped at ya this mornin." Rogue blurted out. It came out more pathetic then he hoped. She looked up at him, hoping he would not mock her. Remy's face softened and he said, "It was my fault, chere. Ah shouldn't have been botherin you earlier."

He and Rogue stood there in uncomfortable silence until the bell rang again. "Excuse meh, chere. I'm late for class." Remy left in a hurry and Rogue watched him leave, feeling a little sad. Then she pushed that feeling aside and made her way to study hall.

***&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&***

**Wow, not so much humor, but a lot more Romy drama in this chapter. Only two or three more chapters, and finally this dance crap will be over with. I'm not sure what I'll do after that. I might just end the story. I'll just see what happens. Review please!**


	13. Kitty Gets Whats Coming To Her

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything. Really.**

**Chapter 13**

**Kitty Gets What's Coming To Her**

**Kitty: I do? Ooh I hope it's nail polish. Or a news hairdryer. **

**Rogue: Wow, Ah'm sure the authoress will definitely do that, considering how fond she's been of you. Ya know, the way she makes fun of you in every chapter. **

**Kitty: Well, maybe I'm, like, her favorite character.**

**Rogue:…stupid bitch.**

* * *

If you thought Kitty was freaky and excited yesterday, then you would have been shocked today. She sat upstairs, frozen in a state of pure happiness. Jean had discovered her there and let out a piercing scream you could hear all throughout Bayville. "SHE FINALLY DID IT! ROGUE KILLED KITTY!"

"Ah wish." Rogue mumbled under her breath downstairs. She ignored Kitty today because at least she wasn't saying they were best friends or dancing around. Upon hearing Jean's shocking declaration, a few of the students glanced over at Rogue, then went back to whatever they had been doing, because either they didn't think Rogue had killed Kitty, or they just weren't surprised and was secretly hoping the evil known as Katherine Pryde was dead (AN: I like Kitty in general, but Evo Kitty is so fucking annoying and in my opinion, the series would have been better if they had stuck to what Kitty was like in the comics rather than making up a new personality for her.)

But no such luck. Kitty was very much alive, just excited because that night would be the dance. She had stayed up all night getting ready for this day, because even though she had a date, it was always nice to be asked. Jean also spent a little extra time getting ready, but not a lot because Jean is supposed to be beautiful and perfect and all that crap.

Kitty had expected her other friends to dress a little nicer, but she saw Amara, Rogue, Serena and Tabitha getting ready to leave like today wasn't special at all. She ran in front of the door and blocked their exit. "WHY AREN"T YOU GUYS DRESSED PRETTY?!" Kitty yelled in a voice that was sounded a little Satanic.

"Oh mah gawd. Kurt was right. You are possessed." Rogue said, afraid of the girl who's ass she could probably kick in a second.

"I. AM. NOT."

"Okay, whatever you say, sugah." Rogue said as she attempted to exit the mansion. Kitty stopped her.

"Why aren't you guys dressed pretty so you'll get asked to the dance?"

"But, I'm already going with Bobby and-"

"Nobody cares." Tabitha interrupted Amara and Kitty glared at the blonde.

"Well, what's you excuse, Boom Boom?"

"I'm dating Ray. But we're not going to he dance. We're gonna hang out in that area behind the gym, drinking Logan's beer and blowing up and/or electrocuting innocent bystanders."

"Awww that's sweet, Tabby." Serena said sarcastically.

Tabby did not pick up on the sarcasm. "I know, isn't it?" She grinned.

Kitty turned her attention to Serena, then. "What about you? You don't have a boyfriend."

Serena glared at the smaller girl. "So? If there was a boy I wanted to ask, I would ask him. It's sexist to say that girls have to look pretty all the time so that some guy will treat them to a night of crappy dancing in a poorly decorated gym."

"Well, then, like, ask a boy."

"I don't wanna ask a boy."

_**Yes you do… **_sang Ariana.

_Fuck off._

After Serena had become quiet, probably talking to that crazy voice inside her head that caused the watermelon fiasco, Kitty turned to Rogue.

"Dontcha want Gambit to ask you?"

"OKAY PRYDE THAT"S ENOUGH!" Rogue yelled, remembering the warning she had given to Kitty about her and Gambit and dances. She lifted Kitty up and the other girls moved out the way so Rogue could reach the window. Kitty screamed as Rogue threw her out the window. But she was okay, because rather than break the glass, Kitty phased through the window. She landed outside the mansion, shocked by the sudden violence.

Professor Xavier had seen and came downstairs. "Rogue what is the matter with you?", he said angrily.

"Ah'm sorry Professor, Ah didn't mean to hurt Kitty, it's just-"

"Kitty? Who gives a damn about Kitty. You could have broken my new window."

*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*

**Pyro: Wait, I thought I was your favorite character? How come you barely mentioned me? **

**RandomPanda72: Shut up. You're getting more screen time in this story then you do in most of the X-Men cartoons so be grateful. **

**Pyro: True**

**Okay so chapter 13 is done. And I'm trying to ease into using accents for the characters, but I'm gonna try not to go overboard. It's four in the morning, so by my weekend routine, I should be going to sleep about now. Well, review please! Or else I won't update and you won't get to see more Romy in the next chapter. And trust me, I'm planning for it to be choock full of Romy drama and cuteness.**


	14. It's friday!

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters except for ocs**

**Chapter 14**

**It's Friday**

Unfortunately, Kitty was fine. So they all went to school more or less normal. At least Kitty did not announce that she and Rogue were best friends on the ride over. In fact, when they arrived at school, Kitty said that Jean was her new best friend. Jean shot Rogue a look that said "help me" but Rogue decided to ignore her and went straight to class. Serena hopped out of the car and as soon as they were far enough where Jean couldn't hear them she said, "Ten bucks says that Jean kills Kitty by the end of the day."

"You're making a bet on that?"

"Well ever since I lost the bet at the Homecoming game I've been so bored."

"You lost a lot of money at that game."

"I know, but Jean killing Kitty is a sure thing."

"True. Okay then, but Jean does have that control thing going."

"Whatever. See you later."

Serena ran off to her class and Rogue hurried to hers, hoping that Jean would have enough control not to commit a felony. When Rogue got to class, she sat next to Remy, noticing that he wasn't being his usual annoying, flirty self.

"You okay, swamp rat?" Rogue asked, trying to be aloof about it.

"I'm fine, chere."

"Oh, um, okay."

Rogue opened a book and pretended to read for the rest of homeroom, but secretly worrying that Remy was still mad at her about yesterday. She probably would go to the dance with him, but she hated dances. And not for the usual stereotypical goth reasons either. The first time shee went to a dance, the only guy she danced with ended up in a coma. And the second time she went, demons from another dimension ruined it. Rogue had figured that this dance had a higher success rate if she didn't attend.

----------------

Serena shuffled into her class, still positive Jean would murder Kitty and she would begin to get back some of that homecoming money. Then Ariana began to bother her again.

_**Don't you have this class with Pyro?**_

_Yeah so?_

_**Doesn't he sit by you?**_

_I know where you're going with this and you better cut it out._

_**Oh come on, you just gotta ask him. You don't have to go with him if he says no.**__What makes you think he'll say no?_

_**Well you're a little crazy, even you have to admit that.**_

_I am not._

_**Right, everyone hears a voice inside their head.**_

_It's called their conscience._

_**Well I'm clearly not your conscience.**_

_Point taken. Fine, I'll ask him, if only to shut you up._

_**Hooray.**_

When class ended Serena approached Pyro, shocked at how nervous she was. She tapped him on the shoulder. "Um, hey, uh, Pyro, I, um…"

"Is this gonna be another weird apology?"

"No, it's just, um. Look, I know this is gonna sound crazy, but I have this voice inside my head that won't shut up and it said it would if I asked you to the dance and I can understand if you ssay no."

They both stood there in the awkward silence for a few minutes. Then Pyro grinned. "Sure I'll go."

"Um, cool, but why?"

"Because it so hard to find girls who also hear voices."

Then he ran down the hall to wherever he went after that class. Serena sighed and turned to scold Ariana.

_You see what you've gotten me into now?_

_**I know. But hey, it was worth it.**_

_This is gonna be a disaster._

_**I hope so.**_

-----------------

At lunch later on, Kitty was shunning Rogue, Jean was trying her best not to kill Kitty, despite Serena's hopes. Scott was staring dreamily at Jean, Kurt was staring dreamily at Amanda, and Kitty while still shunning Rogue, was staring across the room at Piotr dreamily. "Why do Ah hang out with these people?" Rogue mumbled under her breath, then she spotted Remy, who was sitting in between Piotr and Pyro, Rogue considered going over to him, but didn't want to humiliate herself. Jean, like a nosy bitch, read her thoughts. "Maybe you should go talk to Remy."

Kurt wasn't happy with the thought of Gambit and his sister. "Maybe you should just sit here and be happy he's finally leaving you alone."

"Maybe you should like follow your heart." Kitty offered, who was always up for butting into Rogue's business, despite aforementioned shunning.

"Kitty, do you want me to throw you through another window?"

"…no."

"Then shut up."

Jean wouldn't give up. "Seriously Rogue, if you like him, then you should figure out what's going on."

"Rogue likes Gambit?" Scott said. This was news to him.

"Yes."

"NO!" Rogue yelled. "Now I have killed for so much less than that and I'll damn sure do it again!" (**AN: I stole that from Scrubs. I'm so ashamed, but I just got done watching like twenty episodes and this just popped into my head. )**

Everyone grew quiet, knowing Rogue meant what she said.

* * *

**Sucky ending, but at least I'm finally updating. I was planning on having Rogue ask Remy to the dance, but I changed my mind and decided to do something different. So anyway, I'm still dragging out this dance thing, just because I can. Review please, even though this chapter really sucks!**


	15. Preparation

**Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men Evolution or the song Watch Me Shine by Joanna Pacitti**

**Chapter 15**

**Preparation**

For the rest of the day, everyone avoided Rogue, not wanting to die. Rogue had managed to catch up with Remy after dismissal. After making sure no one from the Mansion was around, she decided to come out with it and ask him. "Remy, um, are ya still upset. About ya know yesterday?"

Remy just stared at her. Then after a few moments he said, "Chere, I was never mad. I was mostly shocked. Ain't never been scolded like dat befoah."

"But, then how come you didn't talk to me this morning or anything?"

"You wanted me to talk to you?" Remy smirk. _Damn him. _Rogue thought.

"Well, Ah just thought somethin' mighta been wrong because ya weren't bein' your normal annoyin' self."

"Well Chere, if that's it then trust me everything's fine."

"Well okay." Rogue turned to leave but Remy grabbed her wrist.

"One more t'ing, chere?"

"Yeah?"

"Go to the dance with me later?" In spite of herself, Rogue smiled a little, mostly because of how persistent Remy was.

It was because of this that she replied, "Sure Swamp Rat. Just pick me up on tahme."

Rogue turned and walked away, knowing she left the Cajun charmer speechless. She knew Remy had never expected her to actually agree.

--------------

Back at the Acolyte base, the guys were getting ready. In a way. Piotr and Remy were already dressed. Pyro was searching through his things for his suit, hoping he hadn't burned it already.

"I can't believe Johnny managed to get a date." Remy commented as he busied himself playing solitaire.

"Da. But from what I hear from Katya, the girl is a bit strange." Piotr replied, not even looking up from his book.

"You mean the fille's a nutcase? Oh, well she's perfect for Pyro then."

"Da."

"I see you still haven't found the guts to stick up to your fille yet."

Piotr glared at Remy. "Don't go there Cajun."

Remy chuckled at his normally calm friends angry response. Kitty had become a bit of a touchy subject for Piotr. "Whatever you say mon ami."

"I FOUND IT!" Pyro announced from his room. He then walked into the room where Remy and Piotr were(Living room? Does Magneto's base have one?) carrying a charred and torn outfit in his hands. "I guess I must've already burned it."

"Ha ha."

"I guess I have to wear some of my other suits."

"Wait you spent half an hour looking for a burnt suit when you had other perfectly good ones to wear?"

"Yep."

Remy buried his face in his hands, murmuring ," I hate him, I hate him." over and over.

---------

Meanwhile back at the Xavier Institute, the girls were getting ready. Jean had put on her blue dress and was spending the rest of the time staring in the middle, fixing her hair. She put it in a ponytail, then changes her mind. She took it out then changed her mind again. Amara was busy trying to pull the hot rollers out of her hair. Kitty was bouncing around the room, for Jean has yet to kill her. Rogue and Serena were further discussing the terms of their bet. "Why like aren't you guys ready yet?" Kitty said, as she stopped bouncing for a moment.

"Kitty the dance isn't for another 3 hours." Rogue glared at the perky brunette.

"Yeah but like if you like want to like look good then you need to like start getting like dressed like now."

"Okay one, ya just said like six times in one sentence. Two, we'll be ready in time and we'll look fahne."

"But I like-"

"Kitty do ya wanna repeat what happened this mornin'?

Kitty thought about it for a second. Her memories were a bit fuzzy from this morning. "I guess not."

"Good now shut up."

But Kitty was relentless. "Maybe a Getting Ready Montage would help."

Then suddenly a horrible noise played in the background. Serena gasped. "Oh no. Please tell me that's not Watch Me Shine by Joanna Pacitti?"

"I'm sorry. But you forced my hand."

_Ooh.. I'm notYou average type Of girlI'm gonna show the world the strength in meThat sometimes they can't seeI'm about to switch my styleAnd soon things may get wildBut I will prove I can conquer anythingSo from my head to toe I'm taking full controlI'll make it on my ownThis time(Better watch me shine)_

"OKAY WE'LL GET DRESSED JUST PLEASE TURN IT OFF! HAVE MERCY!" Serena yelled as she covered her ears trying to protect herself from hearing the horrible girl power music.

"Like yay!" Kitty squealed as she snapped her fingers and the music disappeared.

Serena reluctantly went into her room to begin the search for the dress she bought. She hoped it fit, considering she didn't have anything else. Simone sat on her bed flipping through a magazine. After ten minutes Serena sighed and looked up at her roommate. "I don't suppose you know where I put my dress do you? I looked everywhere. Under my bed, in my dresser, behind the bookcase…"

Simone stared at the older and shook her head. Then she got up and opened the door to Serena's closet. There in plain sight, hung the lavender colored dress. "Oh, uh, thanks." Serena stuttered, embarrassed she hadn't thought of that sooner..

Simone walked back to her bed and returned to reading her magazine. Serena went into the bathroom and struggled to put on the dress. When she got it on, she was disappointed. It was too tight and looked terrible. She pulled the dress off and changed back into her other clothes. Damn it all. She walked into her room and flopped down on her bed and buried her face in her pillow. Then she felt Simone tapping her on the shoulder. She was holding a note. Serena took the note and read it. _Too fat for your dress huh?_

Simone grinned as she watched the older girl's face turn from shock into pure rage. Serena threw her pillow at Simone and went over to her closet. She searched for another dress until she found a dark gray dress. Serena grimaced. It was a nice dress, but it was kinda old.. But she had nothing else, so she put it on. She glanced in the bathroom mirror. It didn't look that bad. Then she heard a pounding on the door. "SERENA! AREN'T YOU LIKE READY YET."

_Ready as I'll ever be_

_**Hehe**_

_Go away_

_**Why?**_

_You promised._

_**Fine. But I'll be back… MWAHAHAHAHAHA!**_

…_.I hate you._

_______

Meanwhile in Rogue's room, she had just got finished getting dressed. She now sat in front of a mirror, trying to decide what to do with her hair. _Look at yourself. You're acting like Jean. _She thought in disgust. So she decided to leave her hair as is, when Kitty also began to pund on her door. "ROGUE! HURRY UP! AMARA NEEDS HELP UNTANGLING HER HAIR"

Rogue sighed and went into the Jean's room with the other girls. Kitty, Serena and Jean were trying desperately to help Amara, who was trying desperately not to burst into tears. "My whole night is gonna be ruined!" She cried.

"No it won't." Rogue picked up a pair of scissors. "Hold still sugah."

Amara did as she was told and Rogue carefully cut the rollers out of Amara's hair. When she was done Amara starred in the mirror, most of her long brown hair gone. "Oh Amara, It looks fine." Jean comforted her.

"Yeah Amara, you like look like a supermodel!" Kitty cheered.

"I guess it looks pretty." Amara sniffled. "Thanks Rogue."

Rogue nodded and noticed that it was almost 8. Almost time for her date with Remy. Crap.

* * *

**I was so bored when I wrote this chapter. The only thing I wanted to make sure happen was them getting ready and Rogue and Remy making up. But them I just kept writing a lot of dumb filler. So review please.**


End file.
